Doki Doki Human Fan Club! (DISCONTINUED)
by BreezeFlora owo
Summary: Hello there dearie! My name is Muffet and welcome to the Human Fan Club! Here you can meet Papyrus, the funny goody skeleton, Undyne, the strong tsundere fish, Chara, the mysterious human-demon who likes horror and of course me, Flowe- Muffet the spider! Hope you have fun here dearie! - DISCONTINUED ?-
1. Childhood friend

**Story**: Doki Doki Human Fan Club! (Or DDHFC for short)

**Chapter**: "Childhood friend"

**Characters**: Frisk, Papyrus

* * *

_*This game/fanfiction is not suitable for_ _people who_

_get easily disturbed_ _and/or small children._

_Do you_ _wish to proceed anyway?_

_**Yes. **__No._

_(Loading game...)_

_*Please name your character._

_Frisk_

_**Ok**_

_(Loading complete!)_

* * *

"HUMAN, WAIT!"

I see a skeleton, probably boy, running towards me, waving his arms in the air, obviously trying to get my attention. This boy is Papyrus, my neighbor and friend, since he and his brother moved from Snowdin. I met him when I was a little kid, so you could say we are like childhood friends or something. You know, this kind of friend that likes to act bossy and stuff, but actually is a cute cinnamon roll that just wants attention. Well, this is Papyrus. We even used to walk to school together, but around high school I would oversleep more and more, because of our homework and Paps would get bored of waiting for me, so he left. But if he is going to chase me after like this, I regret waking up so early. However I'll let it be for this time. I just sigh and stay still waiting for him to catch me up.

PAPYRUS:"HUMAN, LONG TIME NO SEE! IT'S UNUSUAL FOR YOU TO BE AWAKE THIS TIME OF THE DAY. MAY YOU EXPLAIN?"

Frisk:"It's because I decided to wake up early, so for at least one time I won't be late for class, heh..."

PAPYRUS:"OH MY GOODNESS HUMAN, YOU REMIND ME OF MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS, WAY TOO MUCH. I AM STILL SURPRISED YOU TWO HAVEN'T MET EACH OTHER YET."

Sans is Papyrus' older brother. He has finished college some years ago and he is now working as... Well I am not pretty sure what is he working as, but it's probably something important because Papyrus' family is really rich.

Papyrus usually mentions his brother because of his laziness and terrible puns. But, after all, Paps loves his brother more than anything in the world. We talk about random stuff while crossing the road, trying to get to our school.

PAPYRUS:"BY THE WAY HUMAN FRISK, HAVE YOU DECIDED OF JOINING A CLUB?"

Frisk:"A club?"

PAPYRUS:"YES, INDEED. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO JOIN A CLUB, SO YOU CAN MAKE NEW FRIENDS AND DO LOTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

Frisk:"I think I already told you I'm too busy to join a club."

PAPYRUS:"THEN YOU CAN ORGANIZE YOUR TIME."

Frisk:"Nah. Programs aren't a good thing for me.'

PAPYRUS:"BUT HUMAN, I AM SURE YOU WILL FIND SOMETHING THAT WILL SATISFY YOUR REQUIREMENTS."

It kind of annoys me when Papyrus cares too much about me when I am perfectly content just getting by on my avarage routine, playing video games, watching Anime, daydreaming and going outside.

PAPYRUS:"COME ON HUMAN! CLUBS ARE A PERFECT WAY TO SOCIALIZE. I WOULD TURN TO DUST AT THE THOUGHT OF YOU BECOMING A NEET JUST BECAUSE YOU NEVER FOCUS ON REAL WORLD AND TRY TO AVOID IT! ALSO YOU MUST LEARN A SKILL BEFORE COLLEGE!"

Frisk:"Fine, fine, I will try look some clubs if it makes you happy, but I don't promise anything."

PAPYRUS:"THANK YOU HUMAN!"

Then Papyrus runs away whispering to himself: "NYEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SUCCESSFULLY HELPED FRISK, THE ONLY HUMAN I HAVE EVER MET!"

I let a small grin on my face. Guess seeing him worrying so much about me makes me want to change this. I can't believe a weird skeleton like him is my friend, but I don't question it either. This world is full of strange monsters and humans.

(...)

This day was as ordinary as everyday else and it passed quickly before I knew it. I packed my things and then stared at the board for a moment that seemed like forever, without a reason practically.

"Clubs, huh?" I thought to myself. If Papyrus wants me to check some clubs. I guess i have no other choice. I'm not even sure where to start from. Then I hear a voice saying my name. I turn around and I can see Papyrus staring at me.

"Papyrus what are you doing here?" Is asked him, but I know the answer. Probably he came here when I spaced out. I also see that everyone else has left the classroom except me.

PAPYRUS:"HUMAN I WAS WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE, BUT YOU WERE TAKING YOUR TIME SO I CAME TO SEE IF EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT."

Frisk:"Paps you didn't have to, if it's going to make you late for your own club."

PAPYRUS:"WELL... I WAITED A LONG TIME AND I THINK NOW IS MY CHANCE. HUMAN FRISK, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MY CLUB?"

Frisk:"What"

PAPYRUS:"COME TO THINK OF IT HUMAN. I AM THE VICE PRESIDENT OF MY VERY OWN 'HUMAN FAN CLUB' AND YOU ARE A HUMAN, SO I THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO TRY OUT. PLEASE!"

Papyrus is the vice president of a club he likes to call 'Human can club". He is actually member of many clubs, but he is also interested in human cars, technology etc, so it is his main club. However he is not the president somehow. I think it's because he lost a bet.

Frisk:"Why do you ever care so much?"

PAPYRUS:"UH...I KIND OF TOLD ANYONE YESTERDAY I WILL BRING A NEW MEMBER AND THEY WILL BE A HUMAN. EVERYONE WAS SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU AND IT'D BE A SHAME IF YOU DIDN'T APPEAR AT ALL. ALSO UNDYNE AND I MADE SPAGHETTI, BUT MOSTLY UNDYNE BECAUSE SHE GETS VERY ANGRY WHEN SOMEONE TOUCHES HER STUFF AND SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ALL THE INGREDIENTS, SO..."

I said in an angry voice:"Y o u...d i d... w h a t...?" I don't know if Paps so much of an airhead or cunning enough to plan of doing that. I think it's both. Guess I have no other choice but...

Frisk:"Ugh, fine I'll stop by just for some spaghetti."

Papyrus smiled and giggled, saying let's go. And thus today marks the day I sold my soul (well not actually) for some food. I'm not even sure if I have done that before, but probably yes. None knows.

* * *

**Info**: So I decided to make an Undertale + Doki Doki Literature Club crossover and I ended up with this. Yeah, Papyrus is Sayori and sorry if it's cringe, weird or anything like that. Hope you guys enjoy this crossover thing. It was fun making it.


	2. Welcome to the club!

**Story**: Doki Doki Human Fan Club! (or DDHFC for short)

**Chapter**: "Welcome to the club!"

**Characters**: Frisk, Papyrus, Muffet, Chara, Undyne, Sans

* * *

I dejectedly follow Papyrus across the school and upstairs. This is a section I don't really visit, probably because our classes are downstairs, so there's no need to go there. Papyrus with a big grin, opens the door. I pick inside before going in. In front of me there is a huge classroom with a lot of chairs, a whiteboard, a golden flower (I think it is a buttercup or a sunflower), drawings on the walls, a closet and other small details. There was also a map. Written on it with big black letters **Human historical map.** Three monsters were inside, minding their own business.

PAPYRUS:"ATTENTION EVERYONE! SAY HELLO TO OUR CLUB'S NEWEST MEMBER!"

Frisk:"I am not actually here for-"

"Welcome to the Human Fan Club. It's great to know that I'm not the only human here."

I turn around and I see a human, like me. I am not really sure if they are a boy or a girl. They have short brown hair, like mine, red/brown eyes and pink cheeks. Next to them there is a tall blue monster with red hair. She is wearing an eye patch and she looks like a fish. She looks angrily at me and then turns her head to Papyrus.

"Seriously? You brought another human? I wasn't even fine with one, but now..."

"Hello there Frisk! What a nice surprise! We were expecting you dearie"

Another moster girl, looking like a spider, having her hair in two small ponytails, smiled at me. There is none else in the room except those three, me and Paps. All words escape me in this situation. I didn't know monsters were interested in human history or humans that much.

The tall blue moster girl said:"Hey stop staring at me! If you want to eat something say it punk!" The human responded to her:"C'mon Undyne. Don't be rude." So the name of the tall monster girl was Undyne... She was probably as old as Papyrus or so. And I think she is the one that helped him make spaghetti.

PAPYRUS:"IT'S BEST TO IGNORE UNDYNE IF SHE GETS MOODY. BUT THE TRUTH IS THAT SHE IS NOT HOW IT'S LOOKING. IF YOU SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER I'M SURE YOU WILL GET ALONG!" Then Papyrus pointed at the other human in the room except me. "OH AND... THIS IS CHARA. THEY ARE REALLY INTELLIGENT AND FRIENDLY."

Chara: "Hehe...Thanks, but I'm not that smart, just a little..." Chara appears to be a little shy, but they are really nice and acting mature for their age. They look a year older than me, considering I am in first grade and the younger one here.

PAPYRUS:"AND THIS IS MUFFET. IT SEEMS THAT YOU TWO ALREADY KNOW IT'S OTHER, RIGHT?"

Muffet:"Of course we do! It's nice seeing you again dearie."

Muffet giggles. The truth is that we already know each other. Well, not that well... She owns a little lovely donut shop on the suburbs town. I usually go there to buy some sweets, but that doesn't mean me and her aren't besties or something. She just didn't seem to notice me a lot until now.

PAPYRUS:"HUMAN FRISK, YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO ME OR MUFFET. I WILL GET YOU SOMETHING TO EAT."

Undyne:"No need to Paps. I am the professional cook here, I'll go get the human something to eat!"

PAPYRUS:"THANK YOU UNDYNE! HOW NICE OF YOU!"

Chara:"Then how about I made some golden tea as well? It's my favorite and I am sure Frisk will like it too."

Papyrus, Chara and Undyne leave the room. As Paps mentioned, there's an available seat next to him and Muffet, so I decide to sit there. While everyone is preparing me something to eat, I look around the room. Undyne proudly marches back to the table I am sitting and violently places a half burned cupcake on it. She informs me she made it on her own. I find impolite to refuse to eat it, so I take a bite. After all it is kinda tasty and not like how it looked. Then the others grab one cupcake. First Muffet and then Papyrus.

PAPYRUS:"WOW UNDYNE! YOUR COOKING SKILLS ARE IMPROVING!"

Undyne:"Fuhuhu, I know right? Maybe someday they won't look burnt!"

Frisk:"Thank you Undyne, it's really good."

Undyne looks at me for some minutes and then says:"Thanks punk." and punches me on the shoulder. The punch was really strong and unexpected. But I just smile to her, trying to hold my pain. After that Chara returns carrying a tea set. She places carefully the tea in the table, expecting me to try it. I find it weird Chara keeps a tea set in the closet, but I try not to question it either. It's better off like that. I take a small sip. The tea is kinda hot, but it's taste is incredible.

Frisk:"Wow, it's great!"

Chara:"But nothing compared to Muffet's tea. It's a shame she doesn't have the right ingredients to make it."

Muffet:"Thank you dearie. If you excuse me may I speak with Frisk for a while?"

Chara:"O-oh sorry. I am going..."

Muffet:"Frisk, I'd like to ask you something. I know you are a human, but I'd like to learn. Why you considered to join our club?"

I was afraid of this question. Something tells me I shouldn't tell Muffet I was dragged here by Papyrus. I don't want him to get in trouble because if me. So I just tell her I really like human literature and what's better than joining a club about it? Muffet agrees with me, saying how much she likes poetry and literature.

Frisk:"But I find it kinda weird you made a club. I thought you were a member of the cooking club last year."

Muffet:"I was, but others thought my cooking wasn't really good and there were many arguing about it, so I decided to make a club myself. Of course I asked Papyrus to help me, because he said he really likes humans."

Frisk:"I am surprised there aren't a lot of members yet. It must be difficult making a club."

Muffet:"Monsters are not many interested in human history. They mostly like technology, television and going to huge events."

Chara:"So...Frisk, what kind of literature you like to read? You told as you like literature some minutes ago."

I wasn't sure what to respond to this. I couldn't just stay still and say nothing either. I had to think if something really quickly, but the truth is that I don't know any kind of literature except...

"Poems, anime and manga." I say quickly without thinking. Undyne looks like she wants to say something but keeps quiet. Chara seems kinda disappointed.

Chara:"I like horror novels and fantasy books. The level of creativity and craftsmanship is incredible and pushing you to read more. Foreign worlds are amazing and especially in the world we live in there's not much reality." Chara looks really passionate about reading.

Frisk:"I have read a horror book once.."

Chara must be talking to a rock more than a person. I know nothing of horror and I haven't read any horror book in a long time. I remember seeing Annabelle, but it's nothing compared to what Chara is saying.

Muffet:"I wasn't expecting that from you Chara. I thought Undyne was the one who would like horror more."

Undyne:"Why is that!?"

Muffet:"Because someone strong and tough looking like you that practices fighting all day–"

Undyne:"Stop!"

PAPYRUS:"AND THE WAY YOU COOK IS ALSO–"

Undyne:"UGH! THEN CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE POEMS I WRITE?"

Frisk:"You write poems?"

Undyne:"Maybe, but why do you care punk?"

Frisk:"I think it's impressive. Maybe you can share them with us sometimes. Everyone likes poems and..."

Undyne screams "NO!" and then says in a quiet voice "Sharing this kind of stuff is... difficult, especially when they are private."

Chara nods, trying to show me they agree, saying:"Sharing that level of art takes more than just confidence. You must be wealing to open your feelings to the readers without knowing their reaction, by showing them your biggest reaches of your soul." Now I kinda feel guilty I asked Undyne that kind of thing.

Muffet:"Chara, do you have writing experience too? Maybe if you share some of your work you can make Undyne feel comfortable."

Chara looked at Muffet surprised and then scared. Papyrus appeared out if nowhere and murmured:"AWW.. I'D LOVE TO HEAR OTHER'S POEMS." We sit in silence for a moment. Muffet seemed like she was thinking something. Then she zapped:

"I have an idea everybody! Ahuhuhu!"

We all looked surprised at her. What was her idea?

Muffet:"Let's go home and write a poem on our own. So everyone will feel confident next time to share it! We all like literature, human history and maybe... sharing poems can be another think we'll LOVE! Plus our new member said they like poems before, right?"

I knew I should've think before saying it, but it was too late. Papyrus thought it was a great idea and the others didn't respond. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted others to feel a little better, so I decided not to stay silent.

Muffet:"Well...I think this is it for today. Tomorrow everyone bring a poem with you! You're allowed to go home now dearies. I am looking forward to seeing Frisk express their feelings."

Frisk:"Thank you. I-I will..."

Everyone started to chit chat while I was staring at the wall. There had to be something I could do. Then an idea popped up on my head.

Frisk:"Papyrus?"

Papyrus turned around and saw me behind him. He almost jumped. I said:" I'm really sorry I scared you!"

PAPYRUS:"IT'S OK HUMAN! A LITTLE EXERCISE IS NEVER TOO BAD, NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk:"Soooo... Are you walking with anyone home today? If not can I come with you?"

PAPYRUS:"I ACTUALLY AM. SANS USUALLY TAKES ME HOME, BUT I'M SURE HE WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU JOINED US. MAYBE HE WOULD BE HAPPY!?"

Frisk:"That's great!"

With that the two of us left the classroom and made our way outside. Outside there was a big car waiting for him. Papyrus showed me a small skeleton with white eyes, wearing a blue jacket, back short pants and pink slippers. He told my that was his brother, Sans. The truth is that I imagined Sans taller, but eh. The conversation went on like that:

sans:"sup bro?"

PAPYRUS:"SANS! HERE YOU ARE! I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET MY HUMAN FRIEND, FRISK. THEY ARE HAPPY TO SEE YOU. I HAVE ALREADY TOLD THEM SOME THINGS ABOUT YOU."

sans:"oh hey, the human you told me about many times ago. wassup pal?"

PAPYRUS:"DON'T BE SHY, FRIEND. INTRODUCE YOURSELF."

Frisk:"H-hello! So, you are Papyrus' older brother? It's a pleasure meeting you..."

sans:"sure is pal. welp, i think it's time to go paps. is the human coming with us, too?

Papyrus nodded. Sans begun driving. I am glad we are neighborhoods, so u won't have to walk a lot to get to my house. On our way there Papyrus talked to me. I don't really remember our conversation, but I think it was about...

PAPYRUS:"...AND THAT'S WHY THEY KICKED SANS OUT OF THE HOTEL. WE NEVER WENT THERE AGAIN. ALSO DID YOU KNOW THERE IS A CREATURE ATTACKING RANDOM PEOPLE/STUDENTS ON THEIR WAY HOME? CREEPY, RIGHT? YOU SHOULD BE REALLY CAREFUL! PEOPLE WHO LEAVE FAR AWAY, LIKE ON THE OUTSKIRTS/SUBURBS OF THE TOWN, SHOULD BE CAREFUL AT IT'S FULLEST! ...HUMAN? FRISK? FRISK ARE YOU HEARING ME?

Frisk:"Oh sorry, I just spaced out... Again..."

PAPYRUS:"YOU SHOULD PROBABLY REST, HUMAN! YOU ARE REALLY LUCKY WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

Papyrus and I got out the car. I went inside my house and said goodbye to Sans and Paps. After all I should rest well. I have an important poem to write today. And I must think about the Human Fan Club. Since today I will have to spend a big part of my day with **Papyrus, Muffet, Undyne** or **Chara.** Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these monsters. But who will it be?

* * *

**Info**: I am currently replaying some DDLC and Undertale (but mostly DDLC) just to remember captain scenes. From now on the chapters will be longer and maybe I'll add some poems on them too! UwU

The wait for the next chapters may be long but I promise they will be good! Or at least I think so... Also thanks for reading! I may not reply to any reviews, but that doesn't mean I don't read them. Well, cya till next time folks. And remember the stuff will become more juicy :P


	3. Sharing poems

**Story**: Doki Doki Human Fan Club! (or DDHFC for short)

**Chapter**: "Sharing poems"

**Characters**: Frisk, Papyrus, Muffet, Chara, Undyne

* * *

_*Would you like to save your process?_

**_Yes._**_ No._

_(File saved successfully!)_

* * *

Muffet:"Hi again dearie~" I didn't expect Muffet to be so excited to see me. "Glad you kept your word and wrote a poem, like all of us, fuhuhu!"

Frisk:"That's what promises are for, right?"

Here I am again. At the Human Fan Club. I was the last to come in, as expected. Everyone else is talking and hanging out. Chara approaches me, glad because I am here again. Undyne listened to our conversation, so she came along to see what are we talking about.

Undyne:"Papyrus told me the reason you are here. You didn't want to join any club, but he forced you. Well, at least you made him happy. If you ever make him sad you'll see WHAT–"

Muffet:"Undyne you certainly have a big mouth for someone who spends her time watching Anime with a lizard."

Undyne:"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER LIZARD AGAIN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOUR FACE!"

Undyne knowing she doesn't want to kill anybody today, runs away. Now only Chara and me are left, because Muffet is currently running away for her life from Undyne who is holding a book, ready to smack Muffet in the face.

PAPYRUS:"DON'T GET TOO MAD AT HER. UNDYNE MAY HAVE SOME ANGRINESS ISSUES, BUT SHE IS GREAT. SHE IS TEACHING ME HOW TO COOK EVERY SINGLE DAY AND LOOK AT ME NOW! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MY CAREER AS A CHEF!"

Chara:"The truth is that after you almost set your house on fire... twice."

PAPYRUS:"MAYBE... BUT SANS HELPED ME CLEAN UP AFTER THAT INCIDENT."

Chara:"I have to admit you and Sans are great brothers and really close to each other, right? I might be a little jealous. Me and brother, Asriel, used to be like you and Sans too, until..." Then Chara went silent. Papyrus tried to make the situation more comfortable. It's obvious that whatever happened to Chara's sibling is personal.

PAPYRUS:"SO...CHARA WANTED TO TELL YOU THEY BROUGHT SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

Chara:"N-no I didn't!"

Frisk:"What is it?"

Chara:"It's not a big deal..."

PAPYRUS:"DON'T BE SHY, HUMAN CHARA! I'M SURE THEY WILL LOVE IT!"

Chara:"..."

Chara took her back and pulled out a book. It's called '72 uses of snails.'

Chara:"This is a book my Mom bought me. She really likes snails. We already have two of them and I know you are not the book reader type, but... Maybe you can borrow it. It's not really big, so you will have quite a long time to read it. Maybe we could discuss about it after you read it... I-if you want..."

H-how can Chara be suddenly so...nice and cute? She even picked a book her mother likes to give it to me, despite me not liking reading. I can't just resist. I accept their offer and enthusiastically grab the book. They seem pleased and relaxed. They decide to leave me to read the book at peace. I'm sure it'll be wonderful! Meanwhile everyone is either talking or reading. Chara is reading a book about human history, Undyne is inside the closet doing something(?), Muffet is cooking and Papyrus is outside gardening the flowers and I'm all left alone. I am a little too tired to read, so I just close my eyes and fall asleep.

(...)

I wake up seeing everyone staring at me, half scared, half surprised.

Frisk:"I'm sorry, I just decided to take a little nap."

PAPYRUS:"WOW, THAT HUMAN IS SO MUCH LIKE SANS. NAPPING AT THE WORST MOMENT POSSIBLE."

Muffet:"Now that you are awake we can share our poems! Come on everyone!"

I'm definitely most comfortable sharing it with Papyrus first. He is my bff, after all. I give my poem to Papyrus waiting for a response. Papyrus stays still and silent. Is it that horrible?

Frisk:"So what do you think? Is it bad?"

PAPYRUS:"NO, IT'S NOT. I CAN SAY IT'S GREAT! I LOVE IT! YOUR WRITING SKILLS ARE MEETING MY STANDARS!"

Frisk:"You are just overreacting. I'm not a good writer"

PAPYRUS:"PROBABLY...IT SURE ISN'T AS GOOD AS MINE. I'M GREAT AFTER ALL. NYEH HEH HEH!"

Holding his poem I am thinking:"We'll see about that."

* * *

_**"MY SUNFLOWER"**__._

_I FEEL LIKE THE WORLD IS SUCH A SMALL PLACE._

_"AND WHY SO?" YOU MAY SAY_

_BECAUSE NO MATTER WHERE I AM OR WHAT I DO_

_HE IS ALWAYS HERE, NEXT TO ME AND YOU._

_IS HE WAITING FOR ME TO COME OUT AND PLAY?_

_DOESN'T HE CARE IF IT'S A RAINY DAY?_

_KISSING MY FOREHEAD SO I CAN SLEEP TIGHT,_

_SINGING A SOFT LULLABY._

_HURT ME, BEAT ME, HIT ME, KILL ME_

_BUT DON'T YOU EVEN DARE..._

_..._

_TOUCH MY SUNFLOWER_

* * *

risk:"Wow... Papyrus this is really...deep..."

PAPYRUS:"THANK YOU HUMAN! I KNEW YOU'LL LOVE IT. I AM GREAT AT POETRY AFTER ALL. NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk:"No, I mean it. I really liked it. What was it about?"

PAPYRUS:"WELL...HEY HUMAN WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOUR POEM TO THE OTHERS? I'M SURE THEY'LL LIKE IT."

Frisk:"What's the hurry? Did I ask you something personal?"

Papyrus didn't seem to like my question. Maybe I'll just let it slip by this time and continue. I don't really like disagreements at all. I decide to show my poem to Undyne now. I walk towards her waiting for her to show me. We just stay silent for a moment that seems like forever. She is reading my poem without making a noise.

Undyne:"Well, that was expected from a human."

Frisk:"Don't be mean Undyne."

Undyne:"Excuse me punk, I didn't say it was bad ot anything, I said it was expected from a human."

Frisk:"It wasn't badass enough for your taste, huh?"

Suddenly a magic blue spear appeared in Undyne's hand. She pointed it to me. I think I started sweating. Undyne, seeing my reaction, laughed and replied:"Don't play it sassy to me human, or else it's not gonna end so well." I nod.

Undyne:"Heh, that's right, punk. But now I think it's that damn time I'll show you mine. I'm sure you'll hate it."

* * *

**_-Monsters can try-_**

_Monsters can use magic  
Which is fantastic  
We can run fast  
Sometimes faster than a cheetah  
Some of us can fly  
Others can try  
But can they succeed?  
That's about it_

* * *

Undyne:"I doubt you-"

Frisk:"I like it."

Undyne:"Be honest."

Frisk:"I am. Why do you think I won't like it?"

Undyne:"BECAUSE. YOU. are... not a monster... This poem is about monsters."

Frisk:"May I ask you a question? You don't seem to like humans a lot, but you have joined a human fan club. Why?"

Undyne looked around, to see if anyone is hearing us, but none was. There were just some flowers and birds looking at our direction. Undyne didn't mind. She came closer to me and whispered:"Look, I like humans, ok? Their history is AMAZING and that's why I'm here. To study about it. Gers- I mean, I just heard that humans are bad and..."

Frisk:"I know it may be difficult for you to understand. But the war between us and monsters has stopped. We made a truce and we promised not to hurt any other monster again. Past is past, so... Will you forgive me for whatever reason?"

Undyne:"..."

Undyne:"...Ugh, fine, but my personality is my personality and won't change it soon. You just have to accept it and deal with it."

I smile. Undyne tells me to go before she changes her mind. I agree and leave. Guess I'll show my poem to Chara now and then Muffet. Chara takes a lot of time to read my poem. I am almost sure they just stare at it. Hope I didn't disappoint them with my bad writing skills.

Chara:"Sorry, I took a while to put my thoughts into words. Looks like it's your first time writing a poem, right?"

Frisk:"...Er, yeah. But why are you asking? Is it...that bad?

Chara:"Guess it is. It's easy to understand specific writing habits of new writers. They try to make their style really delibitate. But there's no need to blame you for that. There are many techniques to write even a single simple poem."

Frisk:"Wow, you sound like an expert."

Chara:"Had a good teacher, I guess. But let's not lose anymore time." Chara hands me their poem. "I love to share my inner world to others, heh."

* * *

**_*My demons_**

_*I feel dizziness as I am staring at the dark abyss.  
*It's getting harder to breathe.__  
*My long journey will finally be over.  
*The sun is shining and making the mountain seem bright,__  
considering I will soon be surrounded by darkness.  
*No more guilt, no more hard feelings.  
*It's all their fault, not yours, isn't it?  
*The ghosts of the past still haunt you ana you can't take it any longer._

_*Stop screaming, it won't help, stop crying, it won't make you feel better, stop sobbing, it won't stop, stop it._

_*Goodnight._

* * *

Chara:"Sorry if you think it's kind of edgy or anything..."

Frisk:"No, I don't think that at all."

Chara:"You...don't?"

Frisk:"No, I am not. I was actually thinking how cool is your poem! I didn't know you are into demons, Chara."

Chara:"It's because I'm not. *laugh* The demon in the poem was meant to be tha bad thoughts of the protagonist. The poet usually uses their thoughts, personality and feelings as a sourse for the poem and morph it into words. I hope this is more understandable for you."

Frisk:"You really sound like an expert, Chara."

Chara:"Come on partner, you are just flattering me!"

Chara tries to hide their face with the poem. I have a feeling that their cheecks became more pink than usual, but I'm not 100% sure. I decide to leave them and show my poem to Muffet.

Muffet:"Oh, hello dearie. Having a good time so far?"

Frisk:"Yes I am, thanks. Hope you too."

Muffet:"Sure am! And since you are new and everything, if you have any suggestions I will be glad to hear them. Don't be shy dearie."

I actually HAD some suggestions and ideas I wanted to tell Muffet, but I don't want to sound rude, so I will not tell them. Maybe because this club is about human history and we are sharing dumb poems. Oh well, I had nothing better to do anyway!

Muffet:"So dearie, hope you like my poem. I asked for some help to make it, but it's mostly written by me."

* * *

_**"Too late"**_

_I still remember going to that little shop in the suburbs of the town._

_Every and each day I went there  
To buy some sweet delicious cupcakes.  
Ah! The topics, the sweet sugary food. Their smell and sight will be always stuck in my head.  
_

_Pink small cupcakes looking like kittens, with strawberry flavor.  
Huge cupcakes with marshmallow topics and vanilla flavor.  
Sweet chocolate cupcakes, the sweetest I have ever tasted.  
And many other.  
Banana, raspberry, cookies, peanut butter, coconut, fruit, carrots.  
What should I choose?  
A hall of infinite choices._

_Time has passed.  
I was too busy that I forgot to go to that little cupcake store.  
I decided it was time to pay a visit.  
But it didn't go how I expected.  
The cupcake store was closet, thing unusual, because it's usually open that time of the day.  
I tried to peek inside.  
Broken glass was lying in the pavement and inside was too dark to see anything.  
What happened the other day?_

* * *

Frisk:"I think this poem was rather...good. What was the inspiration behind it?"

Muffet:"I'm not sure how to put it into words, but I think it's about something that happened recently. Not like it was bad, but inspiring."

Frisk:"Okaaaaay..."

Muffet:"Here's Muffet's tip of the day! **When you are trying to write a poem -or a story- your mind can get specifically in one part. If you try so hard to make it perfect, you'll fail, so don't be a perfectionist, ok? Just go with the flow.** Be more like a perFRISKionist, fuhuhuhu~"

Frisk:"Pun indeed."

Muffet:"Oh don't be silly! I'm just messing with you."

Frisk:"Heh..."

* * *

**Info:** I love making poems! It was difficult, but I think I did well. Hope you like this new chapter dearie! ❤️

Things will go downhill from the next chapters and I'm sorry to tell you that, but it's true :/ How can you make a good story without a little drama? Btw thanks for reading!


	4. (IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!)

**!REALLY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

So I am discontinuing this fanfiction because of personal issues, lack of motivation and real life stuff going on. If you want to continue this series go ahead, just give me credit. I also had a lot of exams lately and I should focus more. I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I made my decision. I will not continue.

And nobody really reads it, so I stopped caring. Actually I don't care about fame, I did it for fun, but now it's not enjoyable anymore. I may add more chapters and stuff soon, when I feel like it (probably never, but let's think positive)

Thank you much for reading! It was great making this AU. Now it's up to your decision what'll happen next. I'll probably make more fanfics about other topics, for example Deltarune or Five Nights at Freddy's or something. We'll see... Thanks so much.

_Goodbye_.


End file.
